Ghosts!
Ghosts! is one of the episodes/stories for Islandside Adventures. Summary Crotoonia is in the grips of winter. It has arrived earlier than expected with heavy fog. One evening during a journey home from dredging in Grofflen Harbour, George The Valiant and Warrior are talking about some of their past scares the first times they worked in thick fog when they encounter a ghost ship near The Bartlett Bay Salt Mine. Warrior, terrified by this, leaves George in his wake. And George struggles to keep up with the harbor tug. When the two of them tell their friends about what they encountered, O.J. informs them that they had had encounter with The S.S. Sentinel, the ghost of a grand ocean liner that sank near the salt mine on it's way to New Orleans. Top Hat scoffs at this, thinking that George and Warrior were just seeing things in the fog. So, the two tugs kept quiet about it for the rest of the night. The next morning, they ask Ariel when Hercules would be returning from a job down in Florida, as they want to ask him about his opinion towards their encounter. When Ariel says that he wouldn't be back for a while, she asks them why they wanted to talk to Hercules. So they told her about what happened the previous night. Ariel promises to gather some more information on the ghost ship before sending them off to work. Unfortunately for George and Warrior, James was in the warehouse on the dock nearby collecting freight. Over the next few days, James has a good laugh about the tugs' encounter and teased them about it. However, James was given the job of taking a late night goods train from Gridinia Bay to Celgreb City, and was ordered to go slowly and carefully due to fog scheduled to roll in. This of course, put James in a very bad mood. That night when James goes to Gridinia Bay Station to collect his train, he is still in such a bad mood, he and Diesel got into a bit of a squabble. Big Old Rusty asks James what's up. James tells him about George and Warrior's encounter with The S.S. Sentinel. Big Old Rusty tells James that the ghost ship is in fact real, and that they have their own ghost to worry about : The Smokeboxless Engine, a ghost engine that gotten into a dreadful accident over in Great Wolf Forest while delivering a load of ammunitions to Gridinia Bay Harbour during WWI. He also tells James that the ghost haunts the line between Celgreb City Central and Great Wolf Forest. James simply brushes this off and heads out with his goods train in tow. When James stops at Kahlville Junction to collect some tankers, he tells Tillie about what Big Old Rusty's story. And Tillie tells James that she knows about the ghost through Scuttlebutt Pete a year and a half before. She also warns him that the fog is supposed to be pretty thick at Great Wolf Forest before James sets off with his train again. When James arrives at Great Wolf Forest, he and his crew encounter the ghost of The Smokeboxless Engine, which disappears as mysteriously as it appears. And they resume their trip to Celgreb City Central. During this time, Top Hat is finally on his way back to Celgreb Bay Harbour after a delivery was held up bound for Pinewood Island. During this trip, he encounters The S.S. Sentinel too. And downright terrified, he races back to the harbor. When James arrives at the big station, Henry and Rosie are waiting to split James' goods to take to the mainland and freight depot while Gordon is waiting to depart with the late night express to Gridinia Bay. After bragging that he wouldn't be scared of ghosts, he departs for the mainline. When Gordon arrives at the forest, he has to reduce his speed due to a yellow signal. And after a horrified Farnsworth races passes him, Gordon sees the ghost train and races frantically away, almost crashing into Koko taking passengers to Celgreb City. This doesn't please any of the passengers at all, and they complain to Sir Topham Hatt who punishes both Gordon and Farnsworth by having them swap their passenger services with Edward and Bear's goods duties for a while. The Zed Stacks hear about the encounters of the S.S. Sentinel and rudely tease Top Hat about this. But they have their own encounter that very night while running a late night delivery to Celgreb Bay Harbour. Zorran runs away scared, leaving Zebedee, Zip and Zug to complete the delivery themselves. Pretty soon, others encounter the ghosts, terrifying them all so they wouldn't be doing the night shifts at all. This causes a bunch of them to come together to decide how to do it. Theodore comes up with a plan to deal with them by tailing them on their routes. He along with George, Warrior, Ten Cents, and Zebedee willingly volunteer to follow The S.S. Sentinel and Ariel chooses Zorran to make the tugboat group even. Though outraged, he reluctantly agrees in the end. So, everyone from the meeting goes out to warn everyone else to steer clear of both of the ghosts' routes. Top Hat asks Grampus if he'd be willing to help pursuit the ghost ship while Ten Cents asks Jackman if he'd be willing to lend Harold and Budgie to help with the two pursuits. Not only do they agree to this, but Jackman offers his services as well as any of the spare rescue team members into putting barriers on the lines that connect to the main line. Budgie goes on patrol between Celgreb and Great Wolf Forest that evening while the team that's to pursuit the S.S. Sentinel gather at the salt mine when nightfall arrives to wait for the ship to show up. When it does, they begin following it while on the mainline, Budgie does the same when The Smokeboxless Engine appears. During the pursuit, Zorran complains about this task so much, he ends up floating off course and almost runs aground onto some sharp rocks. Luckily for him, Ten Cents and Theodore manage to stop him just in time. When Zorran's near disaster averted, they resume the chase of the ghost ship. Meanwhile The Smokeboxless Engine disappears where it had it's accident and Budgie sets off to help the other team. When he arrives, the team are at Gridinia Bay Docks and they watch the ship disappear. Harold and Budgie share the situations with both ghosts. And they all decide to wait and see if Theodore's plan has worked. And for the rest of the winter, there were no more sightings of either ghosts. But they decide to put Theodore's plan in action if they ever encounter either ghost again. Characters * Warrior * George The Valiant * O.J. * Emily The Vigorous * Top Hat * Hank * Theodore * Sunshine * Ariel * James * Big Mickey * Celgreb Bay Dock Manager * Devious Diesel * Big Old Rusty * Tillie * James' Driver and Fireman * Gordon * Henry * Rosie * Gordon's Driver and Fireman * Farnsworth * Koko * Passengers * Zorran * Zak * Oliver The Vast * Zebedee * Zip * Zug * Duck * Emma * Dispatcher * Ten Cents * Grampus * Harold * Budgie * Jackman * Percy * Butch * Foduck The Vigilant (cameo) * Digby (cameo) * Coast Guard (cameo) * Constance (cameo) * Thomas (cameo) * Tootle (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Casey Jr (cameo) * Hodge (cameo) * Rodrick (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Nelson (cameo) * Scuttlebutt Pete (mentioned) * The White Fleet (mentioned) * Hercules The Star Tug (mentioned) * Georgia (cameo) * Chugs (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Hoot and Toot (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Yard Manager (mentioned) * Sir Topham Hatt (doesn't speak) * Mr.Scatterbrain (cameo) * Edward (doesn't speak) * Bear (doesn't speak) * Frank and Eddie (cameo) * Old Puffer Pete (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Zack (cameo) * Brewster (cameo) * Calley (cameo) * Belle (cameo) * Wilson (cameo) * Duncan (mentioned) * George (mentioned) Cast * Narrator: RichardBlue1963 * Warrior, Duck and Celgreb City Dock Manager: TB7Studios * George The Valiant: NLM Films * O.J.: Steam Powered Cyborg * Emily The Vigorous: Shine Ortiz * Top Hat: Nathan Bassett * Hank: NostalgiaDude1998 * Theodore: Dueling Express * Sunshine: CraneProductions27 * Ariel: spiritkitten * James: Jacob Hayes * Big Mickey : Andrew Leago * Zorran, Angry Passenger #2: RetroPokeFan * Devious Diesel: Cement Works Studios * Big Old Rusty, Ten Cents, Grampus and Zebedee : GeebMachine * Tillie and Emma: Acutie * James’ Driver, Angry Passenger #1 and Harold: Jonathan Asiamah * James’ Fireman: Baby Lamb Creations * Gordon: Leo Jones Productions * Henry: Luca Dollar * Rosie: Serena Leo-Harper * Gordon’s Driver and Angry Passenger #3: Liam Fitzgerald * Farnsworth and Percy: Lachie V. * Gordon’s Fireman and Jackman: Mr.MerlinFan02 * Koko: Kirsty Wyn Edwards * Angry Passenger #4: Melissa Taverner * Zak: ThomasTenCents34526 * Oliver The Vast: Electro Gamer * Zip: TTTEman2002 * Zug: JLRosieFan98 * Dispatcher: Talon334 * Budgie: Adam Wood * Butch: Jessie Ortiz Category:Episodes